Expect The Unexpected
by Lovetowrite86
Summary: Karen Kellan and her father move to Charming after her mom's death. Her father is set on keeping Karen busy at their video store business. Karen and Jax meet at the video store and life changes for both of them. (I would like to say that I don't own any of the son's of anarchy characters and that the store is only briefly based on the series)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have decided to take down my stories and edit them all. There also might be some changes to the plots. I haven't really decided yet. I am just kind of going to go by the flow. I am out of school to the end of the March and just started a part time job in hopes to be able to spend more time with my family, focus on school and write more.

Also I am looking for a beta…if anyone would like to please pm me so we can talk. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. Please read and review

**Expect the unexpected**

Charming was a town that had to grow on you, there was not a whole lot here. Well as far Karen Kellan thought. She had just recently moved to Charming with her family. She hated uprooting her life at the age of 17. Her father thought relocating their family after her mother's death had been the right move. Karen disagreed with him and showed him every bit that she hated it. She was a junior in high school. So moving from the Midwest and having to make a new set of friends was not something that she wanted to do. Being the center of attention is what Karen hated most. With her dark rich brown curly hair falling just below her shoulder blades and having ocean blue colored eyes to match she had caught the attention. Boys were gripping at the seams trying to get in her pants and the girls all wanted to beat her ass because of it.

The only "boy" or man in the town that had caught her attention in town was Jackson Teller who was the VP in the local motorcycle club, which common knowledge around town was that every girl, woman (high society, low society or middle class) were aching for a piece of him. Her father Collin Kellan had recently opened up a video store in town and upon their arrival was approached by several in the community telling him to keep his daughter away from Jax Teller. Karen wasn't sure of why or what the exact deal was but because of the "outsiders" approaching her father is the reason why he made her work at the video store every day after school and made sure it consumed her every free minute. "Dad this is ridiculous. When we lived in Illinois I was able to do things!" Karen said to her father after she brought out a box that was filled with the new releases that she was about the stock the shelves with. "Karen I will not say it again, until you meet some friends around here you will not be going anywhere other than school, home and here. We have been over this a hundred times." her father responded as he poured himself over paperwork. Karen huffed and walked with the box to the shelves to begin stocking them

Karen understood where her father came from. He was just trying to protect her but he was going about it the wrong way. She thought he was more intimated with the fact the he was inadequate to protect her. They came from a small town not even worth mentioning and other than owning one gun unless he got real pissed off her father thought he couldn't protect her. Karen started taking older movies off the shelf so that they could be moved to their genre section and stacking them to the side. Being that Charming was boring town; she slipped her earphones in and didn't even turn around when the door rang signaling a customer had entered.

Jax Teller entered the video store with his girlfriend Tara Knowles. They had been dating for 3 years now and everyone knew not to mess with her. She was looker too, with her brown hair with blonde chunks set through it and her deep green eyes it was no wonder that she caught Jax's eye. Sure they had had their problems but they got through them...barely. Tara was 3 years younger than Jax at the age of 18. With her father being a drunken hoarder they had no problem hiding their relationship when she was considered "jail bait" which all his brothers gave him shit about. She was 15 and he 18 when they started their relationship. "So darlin' what do you want to watch?" Jax asked had he put his arms around Tara's waist shortly after entering the video store.

'_It's not like we are gonna watch it but hey I have to be polite__'_ Jax thought to himself knowing the outcome for the evening. After 3 years some things become predictable. "Um I don't know babe...something scary maybe? Or ooh how about a chick flick? I promise I won't let anyone know" Tara said with a smile on face and glint of humor in her eye. "Yeah on the scary and hell no on the chick flick. You know me better than that" Jax chuckled knowing that she was giving him shit. "I will go see if there is anything new coming out if you want to go look at the horror section." Jax stated kissing Tara on the cheek and leaving her to head over to the young girl over by the new release shelves restocking.

Karen didn't realize anyone was behind her until she felt a shock from someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around yanking her ear buds out to address the person that had just interrupted one of her favorite songs. She froze as she saw it was the one and only Jackson Teller.

Jax was shocked by the young girl's beauty when she turned around scared obviously by look on her face, although he could tell that she was more surprised and hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings "I am so sorry. I really shouldn't listen to these while I am working. How can I help you?" Karen said she balled her ear buds into one hand. "You're fine darling. I was just wondering if there have been any new releases. Of the horror kind?" Jax questioned. He was stunned by her eyes and for the first time in a while he was contemplating canceling his plans with Tara.

'_Whoa dude you don't even know her name and Tara is here!__' _ Jax yelled at himself in his mind.

It was known throughout his club that even though Jax loved Tara she was not the only hole he was hitting. Jax was somewhat of a man whore, but never had he ever contemplated leaving Tara for any of the crow eaters, sweet butts or road pussy. He was shocked.

'_I need to get the movie and go before I get in trouble__'_. Jax thought to himself.

"Well Paranormal Activity 4 just came out but I would suggest picking out something else. It's not as good as the others" Karen stated. She was nervous. Her crush was standing before her. She never thought that she would actually have a conversation with him. She had really only seen him when he picked up his girlfriend from school or riding down the street. Her ear buds had started to get sweaty in her hands. "Well we actually like that kind so I guess we will watch that. Thanks Darlin'. See ya around" Jax said while winking at her. She happened to have a copy of Paranormal Activity 4 in her hand. Jax gently reached over and retrieved it from her. As their hand met Karen felt sparks surge through her body.

As she watched Jax walk away she could still feel the sparks surging. She was still a virgin but she definitely knew what sexual attraction was and she was definitely sexually attracted to the blonde hair biker.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know…I know. I am horrible at updating. Between kids, work, and school I sometimes feel split but I want to write honestly I do. I am looking for someone to write with. When I was younger I used to write Nsync Fan fiction with friends and have found that have a cowriter is a good motivator . If anyone would like to co-write with me please pm me. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 2 **

Jax lay in his bed later that night by himself thinking about the girl from the video store. After he and Tara left they went to his house and watched the movies they had rented. With Tara he knew what to expect. They practically did the same song and dance now. Jax knew he loved her but was getting old. He knew they would both end up hurt. With Tara being in her senior year of high school now all she talked about was leaving Charming and him going with her. He knew that he couldn't make that commitment.

Tara went home around 11 because even though she was 18, she was still in high school and it was a Sunday night. He wished that would have gotten the video store girl's name. She was absolutely stunning. Her rich brown hair and blue eyes stood out to him. She had small petite frame and from the white tank top she had been wearing he could tell that she had a pretty nice rack underneath it too. He also had took a moment before tapping her on the shoulder to take notice that she had a nice firm ass. He wondered how old she was. His thoughts were interrupted as his prepaid rang. "Yeah." He said answering his phone. "Hey laddie, get down to the club house. We have important things to discuss at church" Chibs responded from the other side. "Alright I will be there soon" Jax said shutting the phone off. He grabbed his cut from the end of the bed and headed out the door. He normally would have taken the short route to the clubhouse but decided to take the long route. He wanted to see if the video store was still open. He couldn't get this girl off of his mind. She was driving him crazy.

Karen's father had the left the video store about 9 to drop off the deposit from the day. He had told her to close up at 11 and come straight home. Karen had done the night closing out of the store, dusting the shelves, vacuuming the floors and entering all the returns in the drop box. She couldn't get her encounter with Jax Teller out of her mind. She had never felt the electricity with anyone else that she felt with him. She was siked that he had winked at her. She knew not to get her hopes up too much though because he was with Tara. Tara was a popular senior at her school, extremely smart and pretty. Karen knew that she would never have a chance with Teller. So she convinced herself just to be content with the times that she would obviously see him in the video store. As much as her father didn't want his daughter around the biker he couldn't stop him from being a paying customer.

Karen was locking up the front door when she heard the roar of a motorcycle. Her heart raced as she turned and saw Jax passing the store and then it beat faster as she saw him do a u-turn and come back and park. "Hey darlin'. You closing up for the night?" Jax asked climbing off his bike. He lifted up his seat and pulled the movies he rented earlier out. "Yep we closed about 5 minutes ago. Are you returning those?" Karen asked. '_That's obviously what's he doing you idiot. Why else would he come back?'_ She thought to herself. "Yeah it's on my way to clubhouse. Do I just drop them in the drop box?" Jax asked knowing the answer. He wanted to have so much more than this conversation with her. Karen nodded and pointed to the slot on the door. Jax walked over to the door and dropped the movies. "What's your name darlin'? I know you're new around here." He asked. He noticed that her cheeks kind of blushed as she answered. "My name is Karen, and yeah we just moved here about a month ago. Your's?" Although she knew his name it was polite to ask. "My name is Jax Teller. So what are you 19, 20?" He asked. He was praying that she was legal. He knew that he definitely needed a piece of her. The attraction was too strong. "Wow, dude no I am only 17. Thanks for the compliment though…I think." Karen responded with laughter. "Fuck no you can't be under 18 darlin'. You definitely look older. What made you and your family move here?" Jax was disappointed that she was younger than he expected but still intrigued by her. He wanted to know more. "My father thought it was best to move after my mother died. He wanted to get away from all the memories. I don't think it helped much. I look just like everything he ran away from…oh shit! I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Jax. See you around" Karen responded. She didn't mean to leave him hanging but she could feel her cell buzzing in her back pocket. It was her dad calling. She should have been home 5 minutes ago. The video store was only a couple blocks from their house.

Jax was shocked at her abrupt leaving but noticed she had taken her phone out of her pocket and answered it. He figured it was her pop calling. He didn't know how far they lived but he didn't like that she was walking at this time of night by herself. His own phone buzzed and he realized that even though he wanted to be protective and either walk her or give her a ride on the bike, that tonight was obviously not the night. He climbed his bike and started on his way to clubhouse. He had a lot on his mind now. He didn't know why the feelings over two meetings with this girl had brought on protective feelings. He normally wouldn't care. Charming was a peaceful town because of him and his brothers. What he wouldn't know is that later he would have wished he would have walked her home and would be surprised at what he would learn about her.

'_Better get going before I get in trouble. Church at this time of night usually means something big is going on' _He thought as he rode down the street heading to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So anyone who is reading the story knows that I have posted this story before and that I took the story down and am slowly editing and reposting it. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and liked the story so far. This has to be one of the most exciting chapters I have written. Because this story is already written I apologize for the chapters not being longer. I am working on longer chapters for my next stories. After this story I plan on re-editing Picture Perfect in hopes to be able to finish it. Tomorrow I will be out of school for the summer and am hoping that I will be writing more. Please read and review or feel free to pm if you would like. Have a good weekend!

**Chapter 3**

Karen hung up from her phone call with her father. She had heard Jax's bike driving off. She wished she could have stayed and talked to him longer. He seemed like he had wanted to stay and talk to her. She was torn between wanting more encounters with him and wanting to see him less. The more she saw him the more she knew her crush would develop. Karen didn't want her heart broken over a crush.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone behind her, so it caught her off guard when a male rushed up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. Karen tried to scream but stopped when she felt the tip of the knife on her throat. "Be quiet, don't scream" a husky male voice said. He pushed her into the alley way and shoved her up against a brick building hard. "I won't scream. Please don't hurt me. I don't have any money on me" Karen stated scared. Her attacker laughed. "Don't worry peaches. I don't want your money."

His hands went to the waistband on her pants. Karen instinctively at this time raised her knee to kick him. He punched her leg down and gave her a right hook on her left cheek. Karen spit out the blood from the punch. She wasn't going down without a fight. When he was admiring his work thus far on her she saw the opportunity and gave him a right hook that made him stagger. Without giving him a chance to get his footing back she kicked him in between his legs. Karen started laughing at this moment. She hadn't practiced in a long time but her father had put her through some self-defense classes when she was 12.

During her laughing her attacker stood up, ran and knocked her to the ground. "YOU BITCH! YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled and continuously beat her. The last thing Karen remembered before blacking out was reaching up with her hand and scratching at her attackers face trying to get any DNA she could get off of him…

Jax walked into the club house. It was around 12:30 now. The hang arounds, sweet butts, and crow eaters were there and in full swing. He walked through said his hellos and hugged his brothers. The president of the club and his stepfather Clay whistled to get everyone's attention. "Church, boys!" He yelled. All the table patched members followed him into the room they referred to as church.

"Sorry boys I know that some of you were in bed, with your families, and or getting you some pussy. The reason why I called this meeting is because I don't know if you all know of what's going on in Charming but someone is getting brave and are preying on our women. To this date there have been 10 rapes in the last 3 weeks. We aren't sure who is doing it but we need to find out and put a stop to it." Clay broke to the table. He knew there was no point in taking his time. He himself would rather be at home sleeping or fucking his wife. "We haven't heard anything in the news. Why is it being brought to our attention now?" Tig asked. "It's being brought to our attention because they tried to rape one of the school teachers and someone reached out to Gemma. From here on out we will all start looking for anyone that is suspicious. If you see any female walking alone at night, become her buddy and walk her to her destination. We need to protect the women of Charming. If they tell you no follow them at a safe distance. WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Clay said getting mad. "Shit! I wish we had known about this earlier. I have to go." Jax said getting up. He had to go make sure Karen made it home. Clay stood up "Where are you going? I haven't called church over yet."

"I have to go make sure Karen. The girl at the video store isn't lying in Charming somewhere. I stopped and dropped movies off on my way here. She was closing up and walking by herself" Jax said and then proceeded to walk out the door. He was pissed. Had he known this info beforehand he would have walked or given Karen a ride home.

Jax knew that Karen wouldn't be at the video store but he drove there and decided that he would walk the way he had seen her taking. He got about two blocks down and heard smacking sounds. He turned into an alleyway and saw man on top of something. "HEY! YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND TURN AROUND!" Jax yelled. The male figure stopped midway in a punch and turned towards Jax. "What the fuck to do think you are gonna do about it pretty boy?" the man smarted off back. This man must have not been from Charming because he was talking to the wrong guy. Jax pulled his gun out without even thinking and shot the guy twice in the head. He pulled out his phone. "I got one guy. Get over here quick. The alley past the pizza place, I will be at the hospital with the female."

Jax called 911 and then went looked down at Karen having his worse fear confirmed. The guy had done a number on her. He could already see the swelling on her face. He heard the ambulance pull up. As the paramedics did their job we walked over to the body of her attacker. He didn't see any distinguishing marks on him, but he could see that Karen got a good punch or two in and huge scratch down the side of his neck. Karen knew that at some point in time she had lost the battle but was smart enough that she was going to get some kind of evidence. Jax looked into her back pocket and got her license. He memorized her address and then gave it to a paramedic. "I am gonna go let her father know and we will meet you at the hospital." He said and got to his bike back and headed the three blocks over to her house.

Jax knocked on Karen's door. A middle aged man answered. "Can I help you?" Collin Kellan asked the blonde biker at his door. He knew who Jax was and didn't like what he had heard. "Yeah, you need to follow me to the hospital. Karen is there and she needs to you" Jax said and turned around and walked to his bike. The color from Collin's face had drained as he took in what the biker had to tell him. He grabbed his keys and walked over to his car and he followed him to the hospital. He didn't know what to think. His little girl was hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any of the SOA characters. Thank you everyone for you reviews so far. I really do enjoy them and can't wait to hear more of what you think. Totally awesome day today and decided to do another update . Passed my final exam and got a B in my class for the session. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

It was quite the scene in the St. Thomas E.R. waiting room. From an outsider's view they would see a grieving father too upset that he was at a loss for words. A group of bikers with only one woman among them. "Family of Karen Kellan?" A Dr. walked into the waiting room. All the men stood up. "I am her father." Collin said coming forward past the group of bikers. "Mr. Kellan if you will follow me over here I will brief you on your daughter's condition in privacy." The Dr. stated going to walk out of the room. "No Dr... you can tell me here. This young man saved my daughter. He has every right to hear about her as well." Collin said nodding towards Jax. "Ok, well it could definitely be seen that the attacker tried to rape Ms. Kellan, fortunately that did not happen. We had to give her stitches on her left cheek. He unfortunately did a get a good beating on her. I would like to keep her the next couple days for observation." The Dr. summed up Karen's injuries. "Thank you, Dr... However long you feel is right and is how long she will stay. When can I see her?" Collin asked. He was in desperate need to see his daughter. "She should be waking up soon. We only ask that 2 visitors at a time go in the room." The Dr. said and walked away.

"Jax, can I speak to you for a moment?" Collin asked looking at the blonde biker. "Yes sir." Jax said and the two started walking down the hallway. "I wanted to tell you thank you for saving my little girl. I know if it hadn't been for you that she may not be alive right now." Collin stated bluntly. Jax could hear Collins voice choking. "You're very welcome. Once I had heard about what was happening I left immediately to find Karen because I had last seen her when I dropped movies off." Jax stated. "Well I am sorry if I have been biased with the rumors I had heard about you when we first moved into town. I just want to let you know that I think you a fine friend for Karen to have and that you are welcome to our home at any time." Jax was shocked by the words he had just heard come out of Karen's father's mouth. "Well thank you sir…I am used to it and I appreciate your honesty." Jax stated. They walked back towards to waiting room to finish their wait.

Karen started stirring in her bed. She wanted to jump up and run. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. Nurses rushed into the room telling her to calm down and of course holding her down. "I WANT MY DAD! GET OFF OF ME!" She continued to scream in her frightened state she pushed a male nurse across the length of the room and out the door. "Karen calm down. I am here." She heard her father's voice. She calmed down immediately. The nurses left the two in her room. Her father rocked her and updated her on everything that was going on.

"Tara, babe listen…I will be over soon…I am at the hospital…I am ok…no I am visiting that girl I saved last night…yes the one from the video store….no you don't need to come here…just get home safe. Love you too darlin'" Jax stated hanging up his cell. Tara had been calling his cell all day. Karen's attack made the news and made everyone conscious of what was going on in Charming. Tara wanted Jax with her at all times. Jax had no fears about Tara. She knew how to take care of herself and everyone in town knew she was his old lady. He had nothing to worry about with her. He walked back into the hospital hoping that he would get to see Karen. All the other guys had left except for Chibbs. He was Jax's back up for today. "So Laddie I have been thinking. You said that this Karen got some good punches in on the attacker right?" Chibb's asked Jax. "Yeah I could see where she busted him up. What are you thinking?" Jax asked. At this time Chibbs when into explanation of his idea.

Karen sat in her hospital room bored. She had just sent her father home for some necessities she needed. He had explained everything that had happened to her. Karen was grateful that her attacker hadn't done anymore than beat her. She didn't want to lose her virginity that way. Now that she knew that this was going on. She wanted to pass words of awareness and wanted everyone to be able to protect themselves. She was not going to be silent because of what happened to her. She was just glad that Jax had come back and saved her.

Speaking of the devil Jax walked into her room. "Hey darlin'" He said handing her a bouquet of flowers. "Hi Jax. Thank you for coming back and saving me. If it hadn't been for you I probably would have laid there for hours." Karen said smiling at him. She really was grateful that he had come to her rescue. "Not a problem darlin'. I just wish I would have walked you home in the first place." Jax said. He helped himself by sitting on the edge of her bed. He filled her in on the conversation that he had with her father and his brother Chibbs. "Wow. You were the reason why my father wouldn't let me doing anything else but school or work." Karen laughed. Jax chuckled with her. He loved hearing her laugh. He knew that what happened to Karen was going to bring them together and it was going to be a close bond. He already knew he had feelings developing for her. "So when you get out I need you to come by the clubhouse. My friend Chibbs wants to teach you a few things." Jax said. Karen nodded. Chibbs had the idea that he would teach Karen how to fight and protect herself so that if anyone ever messed with her again she could just take them down. "Ok I just have to let my dad know."Karen said agreeing to it. She knew her father would agree as well.

Jax and Karen sat and talked for another hour. Tara had called and texted Jax's phone about 30 times. "Well I have to go. Girlfriend is getting a little jealous." He said grinning. "Oh ok. Well let her know that she has nothing to worry about. I know you have a girlfriend and even though I think you are sexy. I am not the type to come in-between a couple." Karen said smiling. "Oh darlin' it's not you she's worried about." Jax chuckled and gave Karen a wink. Before she could respond Jax leaned over and kissed her dead on the lips. The electricity Karen could feel was undescribable. The only thing she could do was smile as she watched him walk of her room. "Damn" She whispered bringing her hand up to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Thanks so far to everyone who has reviewed. I hope that you enjoying the story. I am starting to get the motivation to write again. I am looking for a beta on some of my other stories if anyone would like to please pm me. Thanks! Again I don't own any of the SOA characters.

**Chapter 5**

Karen paced her porch nervously. Since being released from the hospital a week ago she hadn't been able to go anywhere unless her father or Jax were with her. She wasn't even allowed to stay at home by herself. Her father was inside watching TV in the living room while she waited for Jax to pick her up. She was going to the clubhouse to meet all the guys. She still looked like she had been through a ringer but had chosen to wear a pair of black lazy sweats with a pink sports bra and light jacket over it. Jax said that Chibbs would be teaching her different fighting techniques and she figured that she would need to be wearing something easy to maneuver in. she and Jax had been spending a lot of time together lately when he wasn't busy with club stuff or with Tara. Neither one of them had spoken about the kiss in the hospital. Karen cherished that memory and prayed that she would one day feel his lips on hers when her lips weren't swollen from being beaten. Karen sometimes thought that Jax just stayed around because he saved her and he thought she needed him. She looked at the time on her cell. Jax was 30 minutes late. He always showed up on time. Karen hoped everything was ok.

"Tara, I made these plans with Karen and Chibbs like a week ago. I have to go. I am tired of arguing with you about this." Jax said getting frustrated. He had been arguing with Tara since he was supposed to leave 45 minutes ago. "You have been spending a lot of time with her. It's almost like you don't want us to be together. Why can't I go with you guys to the club?" Tara asked. She only wanted to go because she wanted to keep tabs on exactly what Jax and Karen were doing. "You aren't coming because you don't like the club. You have made the perfectly clear for the last 3 years. Chibbs wants to teach Karen how to fight so that she doesn't haven't worry about something happening to her again." Jax said getting angrier by the passing moment. Tara hated the club. She knew when they started the dating that the club was major part of his life, but yet she never missed an opportunity to down him for it. "You know what? You are right Jax. I hate the club. I hate that you spending so much time with this girl. I know you just want to get into her pants. Well's she not a sweet butt and….and she's not a croweater. She should know that you have a girlfriend and are off limits." Tara stated firmly. Her real reason for wanting to go coming to light. She was jealous of Karen and hadn't even met her. "Karen knows I have a girlfriend. She's not trying to get in-between us. But really I have to go." Jax stated being done with the conversation. "Jackson if you get on that bike and leave without me, I can guarantee that I won't be here when you get back" Tara stated standing her ground firmly. "Well darlin' I love you and hate that you feel that way." Jax stated and got on his bike. He was raging and needed to get away from her. Tara was being a bitch and he was just done, he didn't care anymore.

Karen sat in her living room. Jax was now an hour past the time he said he would be there. This was not like him. She figured that he had finally just given up on her and decided to stop the playing the nice act. They had learned so much about each other in the past week that she knew he was a good guy and wouldn't do anything that he didn't want to. She heard the familiar sound of his motorcycle outside. "Dad, Jax is here. I am going with him. Love you!" Karen yelled grabbing her phone and walking out the door. "Hey stranger!" Karen said with a smile and she saw Jax park his bike. "Hey cutie. Sorry I am late. Tara and I got into a fight and it wasn't pretty." Jax said getting off his bike. He took a good look at Karen. You could definitely tell that she had taken a beating. Part of her face still had bruising on it and of course no one could miss seeing the stitches. That part still hurt him. "Oh I am sorry. You could have texted me and we could have rescheduled. I mean I know you have been spending a lot of time with me. She probably just needs some Jax time." Karen said. She hated feeling like she was the reason for the animosity between the couple. "Nah don't worry about it darlin'. Pretty sure that we just broke up. She is just being a jealous bitch, which I don't blame her. You are a looker." Jax said looking Karen straight in the eyes. Karen didn't know what to think. "Wow I am sorry to hear that. If you want to reschedule, I would understand. I know how it feels to break up with someone." She said shocked that Jax was openly hitting on her. "Nope we told Chibbs you were coming today, and we are. We need to better your defense skills." Jax said chuckling. He climbed back onto his bike and stood it up allowing Karen to get on the back. "Besides if Tara had come to club like she wanted to, she'd still be pissed because she would be in her car by herself." Jax stated pulling away from the curb after they both got their helmets on.

Jax and Karen pulled into the clubhouse parking lot. Karen took in the garage and the other building that was the actual clubhouse. She could see who she was guessing was Chibbs sitting at a table. "Hey Jackie Boy! You're a little late!" The man bellowed. "Sorry I had some ball and chain problems." Jax retorted as he and Karen got off of his bike and made their way across the parking lot. "Aah gotta hate being locked away" Chibbs said chuckling. Tara was always trying to come between Jax and the club. "Nah, think this time the balls and chain got thrown away. " Jax said laughing. He really was ok with him and Tara not being together anymore. Chibbs just gave Jax a look. They would catch each other up later. "So this is Ms Karen. She is a looker." Chibbs said moving to Karen. "Hi it's nice to meet you." Karen said smiling at Chibbs. "We will see if you are still thinking that later. Time to warm up, I know you are still banged up but I want you to jog around the lot a few times." Chibbs said point to the outlined track he made for their training sessions. Karen said "ok" and took off her light jacket and began jogging. Jax was shocked by just how good her body looked. She was very petite and in shape. "Damn…" Jax whispered to himself. Chibbs chuckled and they took a seat to watch Karen jog until Chibbs thought she was all warmed up.

"Oh shit man. She's in with the motor club in Charming." A male voice spoke into the phone. "What do you mean? I know we just wanted to cause some ruckus in Charming but I think we went too far. I mean Dino is dead." The voice paused listening to the other voice. "I know, we have to kill the bitch. I see why Dino picked her out though. Can't wait to get me a piece of that…ok I will keep a close eye on her." The man placed his phone in his pocket and put his hands on the steering wheel. He needed to get closer. This bitch had gotten one of their top ranking members killed. She was gonna pay. The man sat in his car and watched her jog around the lot. If she would just step outside the walls around it he would have grabbed her. "They can't keep her protected all the time." He said to himself chuckling and drove off from where he was parked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: So as always I don't own SOA. I had another story line literally dream into my head this afternoon. I haven't started writing it yet, but I was curious if someone would want to read it and give me their thoughts on before I posted it. 4 more chapters on this story. Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter 6**

A couple months later….

Karen walked around dusting the shelves of the video store. She was almost done. All she had to do was finish dusting and vacuum and she could lock up for the night. The last couple months had been quite amazing. For the most part she goes to school, trains, then goes to the video store to close up. Jax is with her for the most part, at least in getting her to and from places. Other than him and the guys at the club she didn't make any more friends. Tara made sure of it. Even though she was not the reason of their break-up Tara made sure she was shunned from becoming anything more than the new girl. Karen was ok with this though because she didn't need a lot of friends. Summer would be coming up soon and she would keep herself training and working. Summer also meant her birthday in August and she would be 18. She hoped soon Jax would take their friendship to something more. They had the chemistry and had a lot in common. Karen was caught in her duties and thoughts not paying attention to her surroundings like normal…she didn't hear Jax's bike pulling up.

Jax was running on little to no sleep. He woke up every morning to make sure Karen made it to school safe. Tara had not made it easy on her. The other kids in her neighborhood wouldn't even walk with her to school. She had been out casted. Jax blamed himself for it, but there was nothing that he could really do, other than what he was doing. He worked at the garage during the day and dealt with club business. When Karen got out of school he would get her and bring back to the garage so that she could continue to train. Her fighting ability was actually very impressive from the parts that he saw anyway. He usually dropped her off at work around 7. Jax was starting to get impatient though. He knew that Karen turned 18 in August. He was thinking that he may not be able to wait that long to show how was feeling about her. It was extremely weird for him too. Since he had met Karen other than sleeping with Tara a few times he hadn't slept with anyone else. He wanted her like he had never wanted anyone before. Jax pulled his bike up to the curb in front of the video store. He could see Karen doing the closing duties of the store lost in her thoughts. Right now would be a perfect moment to surprise her and start their relationship off. He thought she was looking mighty sexy with her boot cut jeans and long sleeve pink casual shirt on. Just looking at her gave him wood. He made sure to look around the block before entering the store, making sure no one was lurking. The rapes had lessened but hadn't completely stopped. In his world he knew that things with Karen and this group of assholes were not done yet. He knew they would see her as the reason for one of their men dead which meant revenge was coming. He hated knowing that. Karen hadn't asked anything and was blissfully ignorant to this.

Jax took the opportunity to walk about behind Karen. As placed his hands on her hips and was getting ready whisper a pleasant hello into her Karen turned around and pushed him hard in the chest quickly followed by a strong right hook. "God damn't darlin. Chibbs certainly has you prepared" He cussed. Karen placed her hand over gaping mouth. "Jax I am sooo sorry. I didn't know it was you!" She said reaching down to check out his face and help him up. "It's ok darlin. I know you are learning well though. Damn you through a better punch than Tara, and I have taken a few from her." Jax said standing up. Karen had been paying close attention to Chibbs. He was curious as to what she would have done to someone had it not been him. He immediately changed his decision to make a move on her tonight…she was liable to put him in the hospital. Jax chuckled at the thought of it. "Jax I really I am sorry. I didn't mean too….let me vacuum and we can go to my house to put some ice on it." Karen said quickly finishing up the closing of the store.

Jax and Karen pulled up to her house, Jax's face still red from Karen's right hook. When they walked in Collin could immediately see something happened. "Is everything ok?" He asked as Karen pointed motioned for her finger for Jax to follow her to the kitchen. "Yeah Jax surprised me at the store and well I reacted." Karen stated reaching into the freezer for a bag of frozen peas. Jax took a seat at the kitchen table as Karen placed the peas surrounded by a towel on his cheek. Collin started laughing. "Glad to see that training is payin off. No one will want to mess with my baby girl." He said walking back to the living room. Karen held the bag to his face and looked him in the eyes. "I really am sorry. I should probably pay more attention to what's going on around me. I should have known it was time for you to pick me." Karen sighed, she hated that she had done this to Jax. "It's ok darlin…really. I should have known better than to surprise you." He paused for a moment. "Now with your permission and totally not coming from behind you may I finish my surprise?" Jax asked. Karen nodded. Before she could finish her nodding Jax had pulled her into his lap and laid the most passionate kiss on her lips. He pulled back and when Karen when to stand up he kept her firmly on his lap. "I like you a lot darlin…more than friends. I would like to know if you would like to see where it goes with me?" He asked bluntly. His heart pounding in his chest. Karen didn't answer with words. She dropped the frozen bag of peas on the table and grabbed Jax's face with both of her hands and drew him into another longer kiss. When she pulled away he could barely hear her whisper. "I thought you would never ask."


End file.
